Un nuevo comienzo
by Rivaille Uchiha
Summary: Habian pasado cinco años de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, ocho años desde que se fue. Le habia prometido volver y buscarla pero eso nunca sucedio, Hinata y Naruto estaban a nada de casarse y ahora Ino tambien se habia comprometido con Sai, por lo que Sakura ya no resistia el ambiente de amor y felicidad, su corazon se estaba enfriando. El regreso de Sasuke traeria consecuencias..
1. Prefacio

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

 **(SasuSaku)**

 **.**

.

El ultimo año había sido el mejor de toda su existencia, ni siquiera los años en los que estuvo junto a Naruto y Sasuke en el famoso Equipo 7, ni siquiera se acercaba.

Se sentía como nueva, feliz no abarcaba todo lo que ella sentía.

Aunque claro, no podía faltar quien quisiera terminar con la felicidad de los demás, y aunque no era nada contra ella, si la involucraba completamente.

Era contra el, contra el amor de su vida, su felicidad, su tesoro, su corazón, su vida, su futuro: era contra Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Quién mierda creía que era ella? ¿Acaso no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo?

¡Era _Sakura Uchiha_! La kunoichi mas hermosa y fuerte de toda Konoha, discipula y heredera del gran poder de la quinta Hokage: Tsunade Senjuu.

Realmente no la conocía.

Sakura cerro sus ojos, para descansar un poco. Sonrio como una tonta y recordó como había empezado todo..


	2. La oferta

Capitulo 1.

Kakashi esperaba pacientemente a Sakura e Ino, quienes llegarían de una misión en la aldea de la niebla. Garra se había comunicado con el actual Hokage para pedir a la mejor ninja medico de Konoha para el nuevo hospital de la aldea de la Arena. Seria el hospital mas grande y moderno que enlazaría a Konoha, Suna y otras aldeas cercanas. El puesto de Sakura seria directora general del hospital, pero para ello debía irse de Konoha y la estancia seria permanente.

En dos semanas seria la boda de Naruto y Hinata, por lo que en la aldea era el tema del momento, la heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuuga se casaria con el huérfano y heredero de otro clan poderoso: los Uzumaki.

Pero había _alguien_ a quien no le estaba agradando la felicidad de todos.

Hacia dos años que no sabia nada de el, le había prometido volver por ella y nunca lo hizo, quizás la había olvidad, como es costumbre. Había llorado todas las noches por el, rezo, rogo, soño, pero nada sucedia. Y lo que era peor, Sai le había pedido matrimonio a Ino frente a ella. Sakura solo sintió la mirada compasiva de esta y solo sonrio.¿Qué había hecho mal? No presiono a Sasuke, no lo asfixio con su presencia, se mantuvo lo mas alejado de el en la guerra para bien de ambos, no estaría dispuesta a sufrir otro desplante frente a millones de ninjas desconocidos, tenia dignidad. Pero entonces, al despedirse, el le prometio: "te buscare cuando regrese".

Penso y pensó como una psicópata hasta que Ino la saco de su trance.

-¿En que tanto piensas?

-Nada interesante.-mintio-y dime, ¿Cómo van los planes de tu boda?

-Todo va de maravilla, mi madre esta como loca, nada se le ha pasado y Sai solo sonríe. Es extraño.

-Es increíble, quien diría que Naruto encontraría su verdadera felicidad y ahora tu y Sai..-un nudo en la garganta casi la asfixiaba. No pudo continuar.

Llegaron a Konoha al mediodía, Sakura se sintió comoda al pisar la aldea. Pronto todo terminaría y huiría a su habitación a llorar como Dios la puerta de Kakashi y entraron, el sonrio tan despreocupadamente que ambas se rieron.

-Hokage ¿Cómo puede sonreir con tanto trabajo?-pregunto Ino, mirando los montones de papeles que había en el escritorio.

-Mi trabajo ha terminado por hoy, Ino.

-Oh. Discúlpeme.

-No hay problema, ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien. Gracias, todo salio de acuerdo al plan.

-Me alegro, pueden retirarse.

-¡Si!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Al abrir la puerta, Kakashi hablo.

-Sakura, debemos hablar.-Sakira miro a Ino y esta asintió.

-Suerte-articulo sin hablar y se fue.

Una chispa de esperanza ilumino los ojos verdes de Sakura, y Kakashi lo noto.

Sakura temblaba, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Esperaba buenas noticias, sin embargo había algo en la mirada de Kakashi que no le daba buena espina.

 **-Dime, Kakashi.**

 **-Gaara, me ha mandado un mensaje esta tarde. Te la iba a dar pero lo mejor sería decirte en persona. Tenemos que darle una respuesta para mañana.**

 **-¿Y sobre qué es?**

 **-En la aldea de la Arena se abrirá un hospital, demasiado grande para poder tratar a gente aledaña de todas las aldeas cercanas, y el me pidió a la mejor ninja médico que hay. Te ofrece el puesto de directora general del hospital.** -Sakura se quedó muda, no era lo que esperaba, pero era algo bueno. Al fin la reconocían, pero luego pensó que debía irse.- **Y para ello, debes irte a vivir allá.**

 **-Acepto. ¿Cuándo me voy?** -Kakashi la miro, esperaba excusas, motivos para rogar que la dejaran allí. Nada.

 **-Tomate cinco días, partirás el lunes al amanecer.**

 **-Gracias, Kakashi.** -se despidió moviendo la mano y se fue. Kakashi suspiro y miro hacia afuera.

Sakura camino en silencio, medito todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Sasuke no regresaría.

Ino estaba abrazada a Sai y este la beso en los labios, Sakura se sonrojo y desvio la mirada. Jamas había visto a Sai comportarse tan.. cálido.

Sin querer, Sakura rozo sus labios con los dedos. Estaban suaves, no eran demasiado gruesos y eran algo gorditos y… vírgenes.

Solo quedaba esperar un milagro.

.

.

Finalmente regresaría a casa, ya se imaginaba a Naruto y a Sakura, revoloteando a su alrededor. Los extrañaba mucho, se había convertido en su familia. Extrañaba la camaderia de Naruto y la calidez de Sakura.. su voz, sus ojos, su presencia. ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke Uchiha se había sonrojado por una mujer? Sus intenciones eran claras, regresaba para quedarse en la aldea y con Sakura.

Una mujer llamo su atención, parecía desesperada, miraba la gran muralla de Konoha como si quisiera entrar ilegalmente.

 **-Oye tu, que quieres.** -la mujer volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

 **-Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke.. a ti te buscaba.** -la mujer se acercaba peligrosamente a Sasuke. **-¡Tu acabaste con mi felicidad, mi futuro!** -sin previo aviso, la mujer se lanzo sobre el, tratando de clavar un kunai en su garganta. El la quito sin esfuerzo.

 **-Jamas te he visto.** -confeso- **No se de que me hablas.**

 **-Maldito bastardo ¡Mataste a Itachi! Me arrebataste lo que mas quería..**

Esto no tenia pies ni cabeza, Itachi, familia. Entonces..

 **-Tu e Itachi..**

 **-Habia prometido regresar y después supimos que habias acabado con el.**

 **-Hay alguien mas.. ¿tuvieron un hijo?**

Ella no respondio, miro el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo y finalmente hablo.

 **-No puedo mas** _ **, ella**_ **ya no me necesita y yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin el. ¡Yo lo amaba de verdad! No me importaba lo que había hecho, sus crímenes, sus pecados ¡nada! Quizás el ahora este con esa** _ **Izumi.**_ -Sasuke pensó que se había vuelto loca ¿Quién era Izumi? La mujer lloro desconsolada frente a el, _"Itachi, Itachi"_ sollozaba la mujer. Se dejo caer al suelo y tomo el kunai con gesto ausente y lo miro. Sasuke no sabia que hacer o adonde ir por lo que se limito a observarla.

 **-¡Detente!** -la mujer acerco el kunai a su garganta y se hirió. La sangre salía a borbotones de ella y el la miro aterrado, había visto muchas muertes pero esta lo había tomado por sorpresa. La mujer cayo desangrada y en ningún momento dejo de pronunciar:

 **-Itachi.. mi Itachi..** -hasta que finalmente, cerro sus ojos.


	3. El regreso

2\. Regreso.

Sasuke corrió hacia la entrada de Konoha y busco ayuda. Solo había dos personas y ni siquiera miro quienes eran, se sentía frenético.

-¿Quien.?-la chica miro a Sasuke y se sonrojo hasta lo imposible. Era el hombre mas guapo que había visto, pensó, pero después de verlo bien, se veía impaciente y asustado.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Una mujer se acaba de matar frente a mi, no se que sucedió, quería entrar pero luego se suicido.

Ambos ninjas corrieron hacia donde les indico Sasuke y tuvieron que llamar a algunos Ambus para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Los Ambu lo rodearon y lo bombardearon de preguntas, jamas se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento. No les tomo mas de diez minutos.

Maldicion, eso solo lo atrasaría.

-Vaya, miren a quien ha traido el viento, Sasuke Uchiha.-Sasuke levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Shikamaru.

-No has cambiado nada.

-Supongo que eso es bueno-medito-esto de andar con los Ambus es aburrido. Tengo que dar fe y consentimiento en nombre del Hokage.

-¿Puedo irme? Tengo algo de prisa.

-Claro, ¿te ha tomado una declaración?

-Si.

-En ese caso, nos veremos luego.

Camino por la academia, por la banca donde se había despedido de Sakura la primera vez.

Muchos recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza con demasiada fuerza, sonrio al ver las hojas caer.

Escucho la risa estruendosa de Naruto y otra voz que no puedo reconocer.

-Sasuke ¡Sasuke! ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Apenas hoy.

-Vaya, ¿te quedaras para la boda?-Sasuke dirigio su mirada hacia Hinata, la chica callada se iba a casar con el hombre mas ruidoso del mundo, bueno, eso ya era cosa de ellos.

-Supongo que si, felicidades a ambos.

Naruto miro a Sasuke, extrañado. ¿Ese era el Sasuke arrogante de antes? Se rasco la cabeza, lo mejor seria acostumbrarse al nuevo Uchiha.

-Gracias.-respondio Hinata.

-Debo irme, te vere luego.-eso sono a promesa, pensó Naruto.

-Claro, cuando quieras.-ambos siguieron su camino. Sasuke se sintió un poco dolido, esa no era la reacción que el esperaba, debía acostumbrarse, después de todo ya se iba a casar.

.

.

Ya había oscurecido, era una noche tranquila, el sonido de los grillos le deba un tono de tranquilidad a la oscuridad. Hacia mucho que no se sentía tan tranquilo..

A lo lejos vio una silueta moverse entre los arboles.

-¡Finalmente has vuelto!

-¿Ino?

-Que bueno que has regresado-dijo sin aliento-me alegro muchísimo.

-Que pasa ¿alguien te persigue?

-No, pero he oído que viniste y te he estado buscando.-¿seguiria enamorada de el?

-Ino..

-No te preocupes, sabes, ya me voy a casar.

-¿Querias invitarme a la boda? ¿Por eso corrias buscándome?

-No, bueno, claro que estas invitado pero te buscaba por otra razón.

-Sera mejor que te sientes.-la tomo del brazo y la sento a su lado, sin haber tomado su dstancia antes, claro.

-Lo que pasa es que vengo de casa de Sakura.

-¿Y ella esta bien?

-Si, pero es que ella se quiere ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Le han ofrecido un puesto en un nuevo hospital en la aldea de la Arena, pero para eso debe irse a vivir alla..

-Se ira..

-Si, quiere irse antes de las bodas. Se canso de esperarte, Sasuke. Yo se que esta sufriendo, sufre en silencio. Yo no quiero que se vaya, es mi amiga. Eres el único que la hara quedarse, la haras recapacitar. No puede irse asi como asi.-Ino tomo sus manos y lo miro a los ojos.-Te lo ruego, Sasuke, haz que se quede.

Solto sus manos con suavidad y se levanto, dándole la espalda. Claro que si, a eso había regresado.

-Por supuesto que lo hare, por cierto. Tu también estas invitada a mi boda.

-Con que estas seguro de que la detendrás, eh.

-Claro.-se fue sin despedirse y ella lo miro. Miro el brazo que el había tocado y sus manos, jamas había estado tan cerca de el.

-Con que la amas, Sasuke. Sakura suertuda. Espero que lo escuches, si no te las veras conmigo.

Solo quedaba esperar.


	4. La propuesta

3\. La propuesta.

Estaba completamente loca si creía que se iria de su lado. Ya había regresado, no había motivos para seguir aplazando el reencuentro. Entre sus ropas llevaba un anillo que había conseguido especialmente para ella. Casi podía visualizar su rostro iluminado por la alegría, sus pensamientos eran demasiado narcisistas y autocomplacientes pero se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, asi que no había mucho que hacer con eso.

Su corazón latia como loco, quizás todo mundo lo escuchaba, sentía como si quisiera atravesar las costillas.

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, se desilusiono un poco.

De pronto, la ventana corrediza de la habitación de Sakura se escucho y el se escondio en la sombra del balcón.

-¿Por qué me pasara esto a mi? Jamas podre ser feliz..-sollozo Sakura tras un largo suspiro de derrota. Lo único que he hecho ha sido amar a alguien que no me valora, soy una tonta..-cerro sus ojos para llorar de nuevo y sintió una fresca brisa a su lado.

-Realmente piensas irte ¿verdad?-Sakura lo miro, se había quedado sin aire. Estatica.

Sasuke _estaba allí, con ella, en su habitación, a solas._

-Que..¿Eh?

-Ya regrese.

-Bienvenido.

-Gracias.

Silencio. A ninguno de los dos les salían las palabras. Ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, el podía oler su miedo. El solo se limito a sonreir.

-¿Y bien?

-No se que quieres que te diga, la verdad.

-Pues que te alegras de que haya regresado. Eso es todo.

-El mundo no gira siempre alrededor tuyo, sabes.

-Eres imposible, te dije que vendría y te buscaría, aquí estoy.

-Pues si, pero de eso han pasado cuatro años.

-Tres.

-Cuatro, faltan cinco meses.

-¿Sabes la fecha exacta en que me fui?-se sorprendio Sasuke a su pesar. Realmente ella contaba el tiempo, no dudaba que también hubiera contado los minutos.

-Bueno, pues te doy la bienvenida. Que disfrutes tu estadia.-le dio la espalda, preparando su salida triunfal.

-Vine a verte, saber como estabas y a advertirte que no te iras a ningún lado mientras yo este aqui. Y para tu desgracia mi estancia es permanente.

-Ino te lo dijo.-encaro a Sasuke, furiosa. El recordó que lo mejor seria no alterarla, sudo frio al recordar su fuerza monstruosa.-Ino chismosa, te busco ¿no es cierto?

-Eh..

-Le confie todo, le adverti que no le dijera a nadie sobre mi decisión..-sin previo aviso, solto un golpe hacia la pared del balcón, a unos centímetro del brazo de Sasuke. Este sudo frio.

-Tranquilizate..

-Me han traicionado.

-Fue por tu bien, Ino esta preocupada, no quiere que te vayas. Lo haras por impulso.

-Claro que no, he tomado mi decisión.

-Lo haces para escapar de Ino y Hinata ¿no son amigas?

-Claro que si..

-Y porque te iras antes de que se casen, ellas te quieren, quieren compartir su felicidad contigo.

-¿Ahora comprendes las amistades? ¿Comprendes los lazos fraternales? Tu, que te fuiste sin despedirte de tus amigos. Quien trato de matar a una camarada, bueno, a tres.

-Quedate-rogo-Por mi.

-¿Te quedaras con tu novia?

-No tengo novia, no todavía.

-Oh, has regresado a restaurar tu clan. Perfecto. Entonces quédate tu, porque yo me voy.

-Sakura.-ahora Sasuke estaba furioso. ¿Es que estaba tonta?-Ya fue suficiente de tu escenita. Te quedaras aquí en Konoha. Donde pertences, donde están los que te quieren. Donde estoy yo. No te das cuenta de que.. regrese por ti. Por que te amo.

-Eso no es gracioso.

-No tiene porque serlo. Me estoy confesando Sakura. No puedo vivir sin ti, me quedare en Konoha y tu te iras.. Te lo ruego. Quédate.

La atmosfera dejo de ser incomoda, ahora Sakura se sentía culpable.

-No me estas mintiendo¿ verdad?

-Claro que no. Como te dije antes, regrese por ti.-se arrodillo frente a ella y le mostro el anillo que había conseguido para ella hacia dos años.

-Casate conmigo.

La mirada de Sakura se torno borrosa por las lagrimas y solo asintió.

-Sasuke..-sollozo y se arrojo a sus brazos, que la acunaron con dulzura. Se sentía en casa.

-Te amo.-su corazón se hincho de pura felicidad y lloro aun mas.

-Yo también te amo.

Sakura sintió su frente humeda, eran lagrimas de Sasuke.

Levanto su mirada y el sostuvo su rostro con la mano para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

La felicidad de ambos era incomparable.


	5. Perdon

5\. Perdon

-Te extrañe, te extrañe muchísimo.-dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada debido a la emoción y el sentimiento. Realmente tenia a su amado entre sus brazos, ya no lo imaginaria.

Sasuke la mecia entre sus brazos, le acariciaba la nariz, los pomulos, el cabello.

-Realmente me amas.

-Claro que si, siempre te he amado. Siempre estuve ahí para ti.

-Yo me negué a quererte. Tenia una misión en la vida y enamorarme solo me distraería de mi objetivo principal. Siempre te he amado.

-¿Antes o después de estar en el equipo?

-Desde que tengo memoria. Sabes, el dia en que nos presentamos ante Kakashi, estuve alerta para escuchar tu descripsion. Contuve la risa ante tus frases sin terminar.

-Estaba tan emocionada, aun ahora sigo si creer que estuviéramos juntos en el equipo.

El aire empezaba a tornarse frio, algo extraño ya que era Junio.

-Entremos, hace frio.

-No.-Sakura escondio su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke y el se rio.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me quiero separar de ti.

-Esta bien.-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tomo en brazos y entro a la calida habitación.

Sakura se acerco a la puerta y la cerro con llave.

-¿Estas tu sola?

-Si, mis padres están en una reunión familar o algo asi, preferí quedarme.

Sasuke se sento en el borde de la cama y Sakura en sus rodillas.

-¿Pu..puedo besarte?-pregunto Sakura de manera inocente, se sintió tonta cuando Sasuke se rio de ella.

-Claro que puedes, eres mi prometida.-rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y fundio sus labios con los de el. Sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares.

La mano de Sasuke volo hacia su espalda y descendió de manera lenta y torturante.

Se separaron para tomar aire y el susurro en su oído.

-Quiero hacerte mia.

-Soy tuya, por siempre.-Sasuke la acallo con un beso y ambos se rieron.

Se desvistieron sin prisas y sin pudor.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, uno complementaba al otro, encajaban a la perfeccion como un rompecabezas; solo que el no quería aceptarlo.

Se amaron toda la noche, la primera de muchas.

.

.

La luz del sol baño el rostro de Sakura, y esta se tallo los ojos. Se levanto y se estiro, sintiendo una pesadez en las piernas. Se examino pero no había daños visibles.

-Que extraño.

Camino hacia el baño y miro su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, y su cuello, hombros y torso estaban decorados por extrañas marcas rojizas.

Estonces los recuerdos llegaron a ella con rapidez.

Los besos, los apretones, las caricias, los gemidos.

-Oh.-se giro deprisa hacia su cama y allí estaba Sasuke, dormido plácidamente entre sus almohadas. Roncaba bajito y sonreía. Se veía realmente tierno. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, acaricio sus cabellos rebeldes y sonrio.

-Mi prometido..

Y volvió a recordar los chupetones que debía ocultar.

-¿Qué hare con ellos?-suspiro.


	6. La verdad

6-La verdad.

-Maldicion.-Sakura había olvidado que tenia entrenamiento con el equipo de Ino. Y ahora debía buscar ropa que le cubriera los suficiente.

-Sasuke..-lo movio con cuidado.

-Que pasa..

-Debo irme, me olvide que tenia entrenamiento.

-Esperame e ire contigo.

-No, ire con Ino y su equipo.

-Sakura, no creeras que me quedare aquí arriesgándome a que tus padres me vean.

-Esta bien, esta bien.-tenemos diez minutos.-se levanto y tomo a Sakura de la mano, arrastrándola al baño con el.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nos bañaremos juntos.

-No podemos tardar..-repitio Sakura cuando Sasuke le quitaba la blusa.

Claro que no la escucho..

(N.A. Sasuke pillin ¬¬)

.

.

El dia era soleado y caluroso, y Sakura llevaba una blusa de cuello alto y mangas largas.

A lo lejos se podían ver Ino, Sai y unos niños. A Ino se le ilumino el rostro por la sorpresa y el alivio.

-¡Vamos, que ya hemos empezado sin ustedes!

Sai miro a Sasuke y sonrio de forma fraternal, Sakura miro de soslayo a Sasuke, no esperaba que este le devolviera la sonrisa. Y asi fue.

Los niños estaban temerosos al verse involucrados con un ex criminal y fugitivo clase S.

-Niños, Sasuke es un ninja mas de Konoha, y uno de los mejores que hay.-repitio Sakura. A los niños no les quedaba claro que lo malo ya había pasado.

-¿Quién de ustedes maneja elemento fuego?

-Eh.. yo, señor.-una pequeña de cabellos lacios y negros se acerco a Sasuke, temerosa.-Vaya.

-Mis padres me han enseñado solo un poco, pero puedo manejarlo bien.-para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke la felicito y palmeo su cabeza, ganándose la confianza de la niña.

Ino y Sakura no cabian de la impresión. ¿El era el Sasuke que conocían?

Sasuke les enseño unas técnicas especiales de los Uchiha, habían resultado unos buenos aprendices.

-Bien niños, hoy hemos aprendido mucho, gracias a Sasuke.

-Le enseñare a mi papa lo que aprendi de usted.-dijo la niña.

-Vaya, se te da muy bien tratar con niños.

-Solo es tener paciencia.

-Espero mi invitación.-dijo Ino antes de irse, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron, viendo a Ino y Sai llevarse a los niños a la aldea.

.

.

Sakura había invitado a comer a Sasuke, y en el camino encontraron a Kakashi y Naruto.

-¿Kakashi, que haces aquí?

-Le comente ayer que habias regresado, y queríamos buscarte.

-El equipo siete se reúne de nuevo ¿no?

-Claro que si.-Kakashi miraba a Sakura, su semblante de hoy y el del dia anterior era diferente.

-Vayamos a comer rammen.

-Vayamos, muero de hambre.-Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y camino junto a ella.

-Kakashi, quería decirte que Sakura no ira a Suna. Se quedara conmigo.

-Eso ya lo esperaba. Y Sakura, en realidad, la estancia alla era solo por una semana.

Los tres se quedaron callados ante la sinceridad de Kakashi.

-¡Casi me volvi loca! ¡Shannaro!

-Vayamos a comer.-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar la furia de Sakura.

-Jamas cambiaras, Kakashi sensei.

-Lo dudo.-respondio Sasuke.


	7. Deseo consecuencias

7\. Deseo; consecuencias.

Habian pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Sasuke. Ahora Sakura se sentía mas tranquila con los arreglos de la boda de Naruto. Sonreía mas, reia mas, hablaba mas. Hinata no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y su alivio.

-La despedida será mañana.

-Pero la boda será en dos semanas.

-Naruto y yo habíamos decidido que seria dos días antes.

-Pero esa será una despedida para ambos, esta será de chicas.

-Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se han puesto de acuerdo, después de todo, hay muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Si, Hinata. No se han visto desde hace mucho. Esa noche será perfecta para ponerse al dia.

-Y será la ultima noche para nosotras solas.

Sasuke había comnzado a hacer misiones para Kakashi, por lo que ya tenia su casa, era pequeña y se encotraba cerca de la casa de Sakura.

-¿Naruto se puso pesado con lo de la despedida?

-No, se puso eufórico.

-Menos mal. Sabes, mientras Ino me ponía el vestido noto que mis caderas eran mas anchas que antes y que debía tomarme las medidas de nuevo.

-Estas.. esto, como decirte..

-¿Me dijo gorda?

-No lo se, yo te veo igual.

-Oh, quizás sea porque, ya sabes. El sexo.

-Mmm, quizás.

-Pero ¿te sigo gustando, verdad?

-Siempre me vas a gustar.

-Mis padres no están, cenemos en tu casa.

-Eso ya no funciona.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ambos sabemos que eso ya no es asi. Me refiero a que si vamos a mi casa es para hacer el amor.

-Entonces, vayamos a tu casa a hacer el amor.-Sakura se abrazo a Sasuke dándole un pequeño mordisco en el labio, eso solo incremento el deseo de Sasuke y caminaron mas deprisa.

-Espero que esto jamas termine. Te deseo demasiado.

-Jamas cambiara, el deseo siempre será el mismo.

-Te amo.

-Jamas me acostumbrare que me digas que me amas, ¿ya sabes que te amo verdad?

-Siempre me lo dices, todos las noches, cuando tienes oportunidad de hablar, claro.

-Oh, vamos.-termino Sakura con la cara sonrojada y siguieron su camino.

.

.

Ino estaba en casa de Sai, se habían quedado a dormir esa noche. De pronto a Ino le dio un dolor agudo en el estómago y corrió al baño, vomitando todo lo que había comido en el dia.

-Maldita infección, no podre estar bien para mañana.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, cariño. Es solo que esa comida del local del centro me hizo daño.

-¿Qué te duele?

-El estómago, la cabeza, las piernas.

-Te llevare a donde Sakura.

-Pero son las dos de la mañana.

-Lo mejor será no esperar hasta mañana.

-Esta bien.

Ino corrió a vestirse, "otra noche sin hacerlo" pensó el pobre Sai. Con esa noche ya iban cinco días sin sexo. Esa infección estomacal no la dejaba en paz.

Fueron a casa de Sakura y nadie atendia, por lo que se percataron que Sakura no estaba ahí y se dirigieron a casa de Sasuke.

Tocaron una, dos, tres veces.

Hasta que un sonrojado y alterado Sasuke abrió la puerta.

-¿Q..que hacen aquí?-Sai sonrio e Ino se sonrojo.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito que Sakura cheque a Ino.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Sakura se asomo por el hombro de Sasuke con una camisa de este puesta.

-Pasen.

La tenue luz de la sala de estar le daba un tono fantasmagórico a Sai, asi que Sasuke encendio todas las luces de alrededor.

Ino se recostó en el sillón y se descubrió el estomago.

-Dime donde te duele.-con un golpe suave, toco un lado del vientre de Ino.

-Ahí no.

-Por aquí.-y golpeo del otro lado.

-Nada.

-Mmm, tienes el vientre abultado, ¿Qué comiste?

-Esta tarde comi arroz y pollo al vapor y en la mañana solo un pan con leche.

-No hay posibles signos de infección.-un clic resonó en la cabeza de Sakura.-Fecha de tu ultima menstruación.

-Cinco a diez de Junio. ¿Por qué?

-Ino, hoy en dieciséis de julio. Tienes seis días de retraso.

Silencio.

Nadie supo que decir.


	8. Celos

8-Celos.

Nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a mirar a Ino, quien se quedó muda por la impresión.

-No puede ser..

-Es solo un diagnostico acelerado, deberías ir al hospital.

-Pero tienes razón, me he estado sintiendo mal desde hace una semana.

-Ve al hospital mañana, yo te revisare.

-Gracias. Por el momento la cuidare mejor.

-Esta bien.-Sai ayudo a Ino a levantarse y salieron sin decir mas.

-¿Realmente crees que este embarazada?

-Es imposible que tenga otros síntomas como movimientos fetales o antojos pero la hinchazón de su vientre y la fecha de retraso son obvios. Lo mejor será esperar.-Sasuke abrazo a Sakura por la espalda y la beso con fuerza.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-Te imaginas que tu estuvieras embarazada.

-Seria algo extraño. Tu ¿deseas un bebe?

-Porque no, he decidido restaurar mi clan asi que ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?-dijo sonriendo de lado y llevándose a Sakura de nuevo a la cama.

La intención de Sasuke era seria.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura llego al consultorio de Tsunade y se encontró a Ino.

-Ino..

-¿Tu me checaras verdad?

-Si, vayamos con Tsunade.

Tocaron la puerta y nadie la abria, ambas se miraron.

-Maestra Tsunade.-toc toc toc. Nada.

-Debe estar..-Sakura rompió la agarradera de la pueta con solo un apretón y entraron.

-¡Maestra Tsunade!

Tsunade se encontraba dormida sobre unos expedientes que tenia dispersos en el escritorio.

-Sa¡Sakura!

-Maestra, son las ocho de la mañana.-Sakura se acerco al escritorio y vio una botella de Sake en el cesto de basura.

-Estuvo bebiendo..

-Claro que no.-miro a Ino detrás de Sakura, la noto temerosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ino ha venido a checarse, la atendí anoche pero necesitamos checarla mas a fondo.

-Toma asiento.-se levanto y abrió la ventana.-Ire a darme un buen baño.

-Tomare la maquina de ecografías.

-Claro, claro.

Tsunade salio mientras Sakura se colocaba unos guantes.

-Quitate la falda y colocate esto.-Sakura le tendio un vestido blanco sin espalda. Cuando Ino se fue, Sakura encendio la maquina y la probo para verificar que estuviera bien.

Ino salio y se coloco frente a Sakura.

-Ven aquí, recuéstate con las piernas hacia aca.

Ino obedecio a Sakura en todo y se acostó.

-Bien, descartemos esto.

Coloco un pequeño aparato sobre su vientre y lo froto con cuidado.

Ambas miraron anonadadas la figura que aparecia allí.

-Ino, estas embarazada.

La pequeña silueta se movia en un espacio reducido, ese era el bebe de Sai. Su hijo.

A Ino se le quebró la voz al preguntar.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si.-Sakura señalo los brazos y las piernas, el corazón latia demasiado rápido. Era visible.

Ese momento era realmente mágico, inigualable. De nuevo Sakura se sintió celosa, jamas se había interesado en un bebe. Pero ahora era diferente.

" _He decidido restaurar mi clan asi que ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?"_ pensó.


	9. Repetición

9-Repeticion.

-Mi bebé-Ino estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas. No creía que había una nueva vida dentro de ella.

-¿Cuando se lo diras a Sai?

-Lo mas pronto posible. Debemos adelantar la boda.

-Me alegro por ti, Ino.

-Gracias. Espero que esto de los bebes sea contagioso.

-Oh no, si lo dices por mi, olvídalo. Aun no estoy lista.

-Oh por favor, lista o no, bien que disfrutas tus noches, frentona.

-Basta.-sentencio Sakura, muerta de vergüenza.-Cambiate para irnos.

-Juju.-Ino salio de la habitación y Sakura se quedo viendo el monitor. Sin querer se toco el vientre.

Al salir del hospital encotraron a Sai y Sasuke. Sai sonrio al ver a su novia y la abrazo al acercarse.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente. No tengo nada grave, es solo una pequeña enfermedad que dura nueve meses.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta embarazada.-susurro Sakura a Sasuke.

-Estoy esperando un bebé.

Sai la abrazo con fuerza, levantándola del suelo. Ambos reian y se besaban, volviendo el momento algo incomodo.

-Nos veremos esta noche.-se despidió Sakura.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia su casa, Sakura tenia un nudo en la garganta y Sasuke se limito a ignorarla.

Al llegar, Sakura se dirigio al baño y abrió la regadera. El agua fría la tranquilizo un poco y la hizo pensar con mas claridad.

Pensándolo bien, ella no quería tener hijos ahora. Disfrutaba las mañanas tranquilas al lado de Sasuke, las comidas en silencio. Las noches ardientes. Un bebe no era algo primordial por ahora.

Al salir bajo a la cocina al percibir el aroma de la comida.

-¿Has cocinado?

-Aprendi un poco cuando estaba con los otros. Karin no sabia cocinar muy bien que digamos, por lo que siempre terminábamos comprando comida. A Juugo se le daba bien, asi que aprendi un poco de el.

-Huele delicioso.

Se sentaron a comer y platicaron un poco sobre la mañana, Sakura disfruto el desayuno sin saber que Sasuke lo había hecho para consolarla. Noto el dolor en sus ojos por el embarazo de Ino.

-¿A que hora será la reunión con Naruto?

-A las siete de la noche. Hasta llevara un botella de sake.

-Que extraño, Naruto no bebe..

-Sera un mania que le pego su maestro el pervertido.

-Oye, Naruto quizo mucho a Jiraiya. Quizás sea para celebrar con el también.

Alguien toco la puerta, distrayéndolos de la conversación.

-Yo abrire.-Sakura toco la mano de Sasuke y camino para abrir la puerta.

-¿Hinata?

-Hola, ¿interrumpo?

-No, acabábamos de comer. Pasa.

-Hola Sasuke.-Sasuke levanto la barbilla en modo de saludo.

-Bien, que ocurre.

-Podriamos hablar en privado ¿porfavor?

-Claro.-subieron hacia la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Sasuke casi se reia, no era como si los problemas de Naruto fueran algo grave. Se equivocaba.

-Que pasa, ocurrio algo con Naruto..

-Veras, hace unas semanas fue nuestro aniversario de novios y decidimos ..hacerlo..

-¿Y?

-No nos cuidamos..

-Por Dios.. estas embarazada.-no era pregunta, era afirmación. Hinata rompió en llanto.

-Mi padre nos matara. Nadie lo sabe.-se apresuro a decir.-Te agradecería que no comentaras esto aun. Resistire mis síntomas hasta entonces.

-Pero.. ¿Le haras creer a Naruto que te embarazaste en la luna de miel? Para ese entonces diras tener un mes teniendo en verdad tres. Se te notara.

-Que hare..

-Cuentaselo a Naruto.

-Mi padre nos matara si se entera.

-Hazle creer a tu papa lo que dijiste. Te embarazaste en la luna de miel, como todas las recién casadas.

-Espero que no note mis síntomas.

-Tranquilizate. Actua normal, resiste los ascos y vomita en el baño de tu habitación.

-Espero que funcione.

-No dire nada. Pero habla con Naruto.

-Me siento un poco mejor. Lo mejor será que me vaya, necesito buscar a Naruto.

-Esta bien.

Bajaron en silencio y Hinata se fue.

" _Espero que esto de los bebes sea contagioso."_

Maldicion, esperaba que los embarazos no fueran contagiosos. Recordó que pronto seria su periodo, por lo que corrió hacia la habitación a buscar el calendario.

Una, dos, tres veces. Suspiro cuando vio que faltaban diez días.

-Ouch.-un colico la hizo retorcerse y corrió al baño.

-Genial.-el periodo había llegado.


	10. Señales

10-Señales.

Finalmente llego el gran dia.

Los invitados a la boda eran pocos pero la aldea haría una fiesta después para Hinata y Naruto en la que podían ir todos. La boda de Ino había sido una semana antes, había sido privada y solo fueron personas cercanas a los novios y hoy regresarían de su luna de miel.

La mama de Ino se había vuelto loca con la noticia del embarazo, para sorpresa de Ino.

Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con flores rosas y Sasuke había elegido un traje negro y ajustado. Sakura se había excitado al verlo vestido asi.

La ceremonia había sido mágica y sentimental. Naruto lloro al aceptar a Hinata y ella lloro al acpetarlo a el. Eran igual de tiernos.

Sakura miro a su amigo tan feliz, ella jamas lo hubiera hecho tan feliz como lo hacia ahora Hinata. Apretó la mano de Sasuke.

Los novios juntaron sus labios frente a todos, provocando que los invitados aplaudieran y otros gritaran. Sakura se sentía feliz también.

Ino lloraba a moco tendido debido a las hormonas del embarazo.

-Oh Dios.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sakura, divertida.

-Estas hormonas que no me dejan..-murmuro con voz quebrada.

-Mejor vayamos a comer.

-¡Si!

-¿Los cambios de humor también son parte del embarazo?

-Asi es, como también el hambre. La comida se ve deliciosa..

Comieron con tranquilidad hasta el momento del brindis.

-Quiero proponer un brindis. Por mi esposa, por ser como es, por amarme y aceptarme con todos mis defectos y apoyarme para mi propósito de convertirme en hokage.. Por mis amigos, conocidos, personas que vendrán.. Por Sasuke y Sakura, quienes han empezado una nueva vida juntos. Estan hechos el uno para el otro, chicos.

-¡Salud!-gritaron todos y bebieron el alcohol. Sakura arrugo la nariz y sintió nauseas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto huele horrible.

-¿Pero que es?

-¿Tambien tu hueles?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Si. Será mejor que vaya al baño.

-Ire contigo.-se levantaron y se alejaron de las mesas.

Sasuke olfateo las bebidas pero solo olian a alcohol, nada extraño.

-No huele mal.-dijo y le dio un trago.

Ino vomitaba violentamente en el baño debido al olor de la comida y el alcohol.

-¿Estas bien?

-He estado peor..

-Ino..-Sakura sintió un retorcijón y corrió al baño continuo. Vomito hasta su primer papilla.

-Maldicion, con el hambre que tenia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Senti nauseas.

-Deben ser los nervios.

-Si.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke salio de Konoha por una misión encomendada por Kakashi. Entre mas rápido terminara mas pronto regresaría.

Sakura lloro todas las noches por su ausencia. Se sentía tonta, pero tenia una extraña sensación en el estomago. Sentía un manojo de nervios justo en la boca del estomago. No podía comer ni tomar agua sin que vomitara.

Pasaron quince días desde que Sasuke se había ido y Sakura cada dia se sentía mas y mas rara.

Un dia, antes de llegar al consultorio de Shizune se desvanecio frente a Tsunade y esta la llevo a una camilla de su oficina.

Una luz blanca la molesto al abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy..?

-Sakura, gracias al cielo que despiertas.

-¿Qué ocurrio?

-Te desmayaste en la mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Cinco horas.

-¿Qué?-se levanto tan deprisa que se mareo, cayendo de nuevo en la camilla.

-Sakura necesito checarte. Esos síntomas no me gustan. Como te has sentido últimamente.

-Hay olores que me desagradan, mareos, dolores de estomago y espalda y vomitos. Aunque son cada dos días, no son tan cotidianos.

-Fecha de tu ultimo periodo.-¿Qué?

-16 a 21 de Julio.

-24 de Agosto, Sakura. Ese periodo fue tu primera semana de embarazo.

-¿Te..tengo un mes..?

-Asi es.

-Por eso se me adelanto tanto..

-Vete a descansar, mañana te checare yo.

-Si.-de regreso a casa no dejo de pensar. Maldita Ino, le contagio el embarazo. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sasuke?

Se quedo dormida hasta que alguien la movio.

-Ya regrese.

-Sasuke.-se abrazo a el y se sintió completa.-Te extrañe mucho.

-¿Estuviste llorando?-pregunto cuando sintió el rostro de Sakura húmedo.

-No lo se, quizás estaba soñando.

-Necesito decirte algo.

-¿Que?-Sasuke se sento con Sakura entre sus piernas.

-Esta tarde Tsunade me hizo un examen general.

-¿Y estas bien?

-Estamos bien.-recalco.

-¿Estan?

-Estoy embarazada.-Sasuke la abrazo y hundio su cabezo entre su cuello y hombros, ella le devolvió el abrazo sin aire.-Tendremos un bebé..

-Gracias Sakura.

-De nada.-susurro antes de que Sasuke uniera sus labios con ella.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo hablar.


	11. Compromiso

11-Compromiso.

Sasuke acariciaba el brazo desnudo de su prometida, que dormia plácidamente es su pecho. A veces pronunciaba su nombre en sueños, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera arrogante. Ahora debía pensar en algo que le aterraba aceptar: hablar con los padres de Sakura.

Sakura se había ido a vivir a su departamento, o eso creían ellos. Les mintió para evitar problemas o que su papa se negara a dejarla ir.

Pero ahora era algo importante y necesario comunicarles que Sakura se iba a casar y que además estaba embarazada.

Durante su misión, Sasuke había comprado una casa y la había amueblado para cuando se casaran, era el regalo de bodas para Sakura.

-Buenos días.

-Hola.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Si porfavor.-al levantar la cabeza, Sakura se mareo y cayo sobre Sasuke.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo me mareé un poco..-cubrio su boca con ambas manos y corrió deprisa al baño.

Sasuke se quedo congelado cuando la vio inclinarse sobre el baño y vomitar violentamente, sufrio cuando la veía arquearse sin vomitar nada. Cuando termino se acostó sobre el suelo frio y se relajo.

-Vayamos con Tsunade.

-No, aun es temprano. Debe estar dormida.

-Eso no importa.-se levanto a vestirse y fue al baño para levantar a Sakura.

-Me siento extraña..

-Debes comer algo.

-¿Cuando regresemos podrias prepararme algo?

-Claro que si.-susurro con ternura y le beso la nariz.

Sakura se sentía muy débil por lo que el le ayudo a vestirse y la sostenia cada vez que ella perdia el equilibrio.

Caminaron juntos y tomados de las manos sin separarse ni un minuto.

Al llegar se encontraron con Ino y Sai.

-Sakura estas tan palida ¿Qué te paso?

-Vengo con Tsunade, no pasa nada. Tranquila.

-Pero estas tan blanca..

-Es por el embarazo.

….

-¿¡Estas embarazada!?

-Shh.

-Oh, eres una pillina. ¿Porque no me habias contado?

-Recien me he enterado, pensaba que eran síntomas de depresión.

-¿Depresion?-Tsunade salio del consultorio y vio a su querida alumna en brazos del Uchiha.

-¿Se sintió mal?

-Si, vomite y me mareé al levantarme.

-Vengan conmigo.

Siguieron a Tsunade y se sentaron frente a ella.

-Bien, te hare una ecografía para mirar el desarrollo del bebe. Colocate esto y te recuestas aquí.

-Si.-cuando Sakura se fue, Tsunade no quito su mirada de Sasuke y este no sabia que hacer.

-¿Qué tanto me mira?-Tsunade lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos , furiosa. Justo cuando se levantaba de su asiento llego Sakura.

-Bien, veamos a mi bebe.-Tsunade miro de nuevo a Sasuke y este casi le enseñaba la lengua.

Sakura se recostó y Tsunade le coloco el aparato, buscando al bebé.

-Aquí esta.-era la misma silueta que la del bebe de Ino. El pobre estaba en un espacio tan pequeño, su corazón latia rápidamente y movia sus manitas y bracitos.

-Oh, Sakura. Esta perfectamente bien.

-Mi bebe, Sasuke.-Este apretó la mano de Sakura, ocultando su emoción. Finalmente los Uchiha se restablecían..

Al terminar, Tsunade le dio a Sakura una hoja del hospital.

-Ven a verme una vez al mes para checar al bebe.

-Gracias.

-Y Sasuke, cuidala mucho.

-Siempre lo hago.

Al llegar la noche, los dos fueron a casa de Sakura. Se morían de nervios, Sakura jamas les había mencionado que tenia novio y mucho menos que estaba viviendo con el.

-Hola mi niña.-la mama de Sakura la sujeto entre sus brazos y Sasuke no sabia como quitarla de encima.

-Hola mamá.

-Pasen.-les dijo con una sonrisa.

La noche no había sido tan mala después de todo, el papa de Sakura se comporto de buena manera y no se opuso ante su relación ya que sabia que Sakura estaba con un buen hombre, después de todo se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

-"Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, la amo demasiado. Asi que quiero pedirles la mano de Sakura. Quiero casarme con ella lo antes posible."-recordo Sakura con satisfacción.

-A donde vamos..-susurro.

-Es una sorpresa.-la sostuvo de los hombros y finalmente hablo.

-Este es mi regalo de bodas.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, Sasuke había conseguido una casa.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Es nuestra?

-Y para nuestro hijo.

-Oh..-Sakura se giro hacia Sasuke y los sorprendio con un beso.

Y Sasuke la sorprendio levantándola y llevándola hacia adentro de la casa, hacia su nueva habitación.


	12. Engaño

12-Engaño.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban felizmente casados.

Se casaron cinco días después de su compromiso, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

 _-Porque tanta prisa, Sakura._

 _-Por fin ha regresado, quiere establecerse en Konoha y queremos vivir juntos cuanto antes._

 _-Pero.._

 _-Mamá, lo amo. ¿No te basta eso?_

 _-Claro que si, pero recién nos hemos enterado.._

 _-Estoy feliz, mas que eso. No tengo duda alguna, Sasuke es el indicado._ - **la madre de Sakura acaricio su cabeza, Sakura siempre había sido asi. En cuanto decidia algo nada la hacia cambiar de opinión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tenia una cita con Tsunade, pero esta parecía ocupada con otra cosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me han mandado a una enfermera de ultimo minuto ¡y sin la hoja de permiso!-Sakura miro a la enfermera nueva. Era hermosa, su rostro afilado era extrañamente tierno, en cuanto se percato de la mirada de Sakura le devolvió la mirada y sonrio.

Sakura se sonrojo y sonrio torpemente.

Sintió algo extraño, era como si la conociera de algún lugar pero era imposible, venia de la aldea de la Lluvia.

-Aquí tienes..eh..

-Izuchi Yagami.

-Bienvenida, puedes pasar con las demás enfermeras.

-Gracias.-con una gracia increíble, giro hacia un lado y se marcho. Caminaba silenciosamente y desaparecio de la vista de Sakura.

-Que chica tan extraña.

-Pasemos al consultorio.

El bebe estaba bien, Sakura aun no subia de peso pero el bebe crecia correctamente.

-El nacimiento será en Abril, antes o después esta bien. Cualquier sangrado, dolor o malestar debes venir inmediatamente conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro.-se despidió deTsunade y salio del consultorio, encontrándose a la enfermera nueva.

-Perdon, pero escuche que tendras un bebe.

-Si.. asi es.

-Aun no se nota, que envidia. Me encantan los bebes.

-La verdad me parece bien que aun no se note, no quisiera engordar.

-De todas maneras te veras linda. Tengo que irme, que tu embarazo vaya bien.

-Gracias..-el aura que envolvía a Izuchi era extraña.

-Oh Dios, Sasuke.

Sakura se había olvidado que tenia una cita con Sasuke, pronto lo ascenderían a Ambu asi que lo había invitado a comer.

-Sakura.

-Lee. Hola.

-Me he enterado que te casaste.-dijo dolido-Te deseo buena suerte.

-Gracias.-Sakura estaba perpleja, después de todas las negativas ante sus intentos de coqueteo el la felicitaba por su relación, después de todo era un buen hombre.

-Debo irme Lee, nos veremos después.

-Cl..claro. Adiós.

Sakura siguió su camino con la mente en blanco. La presencia de Izuchi no le daba buena espina.

Toco su vientre aun plano, tratando de calmarse.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola Hinata.

-¿A donde vas?

-Voy a encontrarme con Sasuke, me entretuve con Tsunade y se me ha hecho tarde. ¿Y Naruto?

-Me dijo que estaría con Sasuke.

-Quizas están juntos ahora.

Caminaron juntas y platicaron mucho, haciendo que Sakura olvidara sus sospechas sobre aquella mujer.

-¡Hinata!

-Hola, me he encontrado a Sakura, dijo que Sasuke la esperaba aquí.

-Oh, Sakura. Pues Sasuke se ha ido hace un momento. Le llamaron del hospital.

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

-No lo se, una mujer vino por el.

-¿Como era esa mujer?-la voz de Sakura se había vuelto filosa.

-No lo se, morena, alta, delgada, tenia lentes.

-Mierda.-se fue del lugar sin despedirse, esa mujer era extraña y ahora se había llevado a su esposo. Se las verían con ella.

Camino deprisa hasta el hospital, casi corrió pero se contuvo. Buscaba con la mirada a su marido pero no podía verlo por ningún lado. Se sentía paranoica. Lo vio mirar por la ventana del segundo piso y corrió hacia adentro, al llegar lo encontró con Izuchi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Habiamos quedado de vernos para comer ¿recuerdas?

-Pero me dijeron que estabas aquí.

-¿Quien?

-El cejotas, Rock Lee.

-¿Lee?

-Si. Cuando estaba con Naruto el llego a platicar con el y después dijo que te había visto aquí, que hablo contigo y que te quedarías con Tsunade.

Eso era un verdadero conflicto ¿en verdad Lee había hecho todo eso solo para perjudicarla?

-Pues yo lo vi al salir de aquí y solamente me dijo que fuera feliz. ¿Por qué viniste?

-Me mandaron llamar.

-¿Quien?

-Tu maestra.

-¿Y porque esta ella contigo?

-La señora Tsunade le encargo a Sasuke que me llevara al cementerio.

-¿Para que?

-Mi padre esta ahí y la verdad no se porque Tsunade me dijo que buscara a tu esposo.

La rabia estaba por hacer estallar a Sakura, Lee le mentia a Sasuke y ahora Tsunade quería fastidiarla para separarla de Sasuke. Cerro sus manos con fuerza y respiro profundo.

-Estas bien

-¿Sakura..?

-¡Shannaro!-con toda la fuerza que acumulo, golpeo la pared trasera, destruyéndola por completo.

Ahora solo había medio hospital.


	13. Claridad

13-Claridad.

Sakura se desmayo ante la presión que estaba guardando. Sasuke se sintió culpable y la enfermera se diculpo mas de diez veces.

-En verdad, perdóname.

-No te preocupes. Después te llevare al cementerio.

-No debi decirle que fuera contigo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no debio haber hecho.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Sakura esta despertando.

Una luz extraña bañaba el rostro de Sakura. Se sentía extraña, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera recordar o como si no quisiera despertar. Se moria de vergüenza.

-Sakura..

-Sasuke.-Sakura sujeto con fuerza la mano de su esposo.-Perdoname.

-No..

-Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Apenada.

-¿Pero no te duele el vientre, zumbido de oídos, algo?

-No.-contesto, negándose a abrir los ojos. Resistio las ganas de llorar.-¿Podrian darnos unos minutos a solas?

-Claro.

-Señora Tsunade-susurro Izuchi-yo seguire trabajando.

-Esta bien.-y la puerta se cerro.

-Que paso Sakura. Porque golpeaste la pared. Te pudiste hacer daño.

-Lo se. Soy una tonta pero es que no sabes todo lo que pensé.. una mujer llega en la mañana y después resulta que te lleva a no se donde.. ¿Qué querias que pensara?

-Que algo pudo haber pasado y quería que ayudara a resolverlo. Que se yo.

-Celos. Eso me paso, tuve celos. Esa Izuchi es muy bonita, que tal si la viste y te enamoraste de ella y a mi me dejas.

-Por favor. Regrese por ti, me case contigo, tendremos una familia. Alguien que no amara a una mujer no haría todo eso por ella.

-Perdoname.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo.

-¿Que?-finalmente abrió los ojos, al percatarse que ya no estaba enojado.

-Usar tu fuerza. Me ..asusta.

-Por favor. Eres de los hombres mas fuertes de Konoha, como puedes temerle a una mujer.

-Claro que puedo, recuerda que eres la mujer mas fuerte de Konoha.-Sakura se rio ante sus palabras. Finalmente la reconocia.

-¿Hasta cuando estare aquí?

-Le dire a Tsunade que estas mejor.

-Espera..

-¿Que?

-Quiero que me beses.-sujeto el rostro de su esposo y lo beso. Se sentía culpable.

-Veo que ya has despertado.

-¿ tocar antes de entrar..?

-Pero que chiquillo tan malhumorado.

-Tsunade, quisiera ir a casa. Me siento mejor y muero de hambre.

-Claro, pero antes quisiera hablar contigo.-Sasuke beso a Sakura en la frente y salio en silencio.

-Sakura que paso realmente.

-Fui a buscar a Sasuke y me encontré a Rock Lee, no me dijo nada importante y al llegar a donde se supone debía estar mi esposo me dicen que ya se había ido con la nueva enfermera. Me imagine muchas cosas, demasiadas y entonces cuando los encuentro no pude resistir mas y golpeé la pared.

-Tu esposo ya se ha hecho cargo de eso. Y sobre Izuchi ella realmente no quería ir al cementerio.

-¿Qué dice?

-La escuche preguntar constantemente por Sasuke y cuando tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella le pregunte sobre sus padres, entonces me dijo que había muerto y que sus restos se encontraban en Konoha. Asi que le ofreci que buscara a Sasuke para que la llevara y yo los vigilaría.

-Pero ¿Qué es realmente lo que quiere?

-Aun no lo se..

Sakura y Sasuke salieron del hospital al anochecer y se fueron a su casa.

Al entrar ninguno de los dos hablo.

-Sasuke..

-Sakura..

-Jamas volveré a desconfiar de ti.

-Aun asi ese Lee me las pagara.

-¿Por qué habría hecho algo asi?..

.

.

.

En uno de los callejones detrás de los locales de comida en el centro de la aldea, Rock Lee yacia inconsciente; la pobre Tenten había pasado todo el dia buscándolo. Hasta que un locatario recordo haberlo visto y asi pudieron localizarlo.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no podía recordar lo que había hecho las ultimas doce horas.

Tsunade supo en lo que estaba metido, había estado sumergido en un genjutsu provocado por el arte secreto de los _Uchiha_ : el **Mangekyou Sharingan**.

¿Quién estaba detrás de todo eso?


	14. Pesadilla

14-Pesadilla.

 **SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

.

Jamas volvieron a discutir.

Desde entonces, ambos decían todo sin ocultar ningún detalle, por mas insignificante que fuera siempre sabían lo que pasaba o pensaban. Izuchi jamás se volvió a acercar a Sasuke y menos a Sakura; había decidido mantener su distancia ante los Uchiha.

Rock Lee nunca pudo recuperar sus recuerdos de esa tarde, el pánico que vivio lo hizo bloquear su memoria y Tsunade no lo forzó.

Los bebés de Konoha se desarrollaron con normalidad, Ino tendría un niño al igual que Hinata y por supuesto que Sakura también había fallado ante su pronostico.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tendremos una niña.-Sasuke jamas se había visualizado como padre y menos de una niña.

Despues llegaron los movimientos; una tarde mientras Sakura se bañaba sintió un golpe en su vientre y se quedo quieta, esperando el siguiente golpe.. y desde entonces la bebe no dejaba de moverse, golpear o estirarse dentro de Sakura.

Mientras Sasuke regresaba de una misión, Sakura había estado eligiendo nombres sobre nombres hasta que se quedo con tres posibles: **Mikoto** , como su abuela, **Hikari** como la luz que Sasuke tanto había estado buscando y **Sarada** , un nombre que Sakura había inventado.

Cuando Sakura cumplio los ocho meses de embarazo a Sasuke se le había encomendado una misión pendiente de ella, por lo que había salido hacia la aldea de la Arena quedándose Tsunade con ella.

 _-No puedes quedarte sola, con ocho meses de embarazo es posible que el parto se te adelante y además no vives tan cerca del hospital._

 _-Tsunade, usted tiene cosas importantes que hacer, no me gustaría hacerla perder el tiempo._

 _-Para nada, prefiero tu salud que.._

 _-Trabajar.-continuo Sasuke._

Sasuke y Tsunade no se llevaban bien, pero tratándose de Sakura ambos querían y pensaban lo mismo.

Una noche mientras las dos dormían, un intruso había logrado entrar a la casa. Miro fotografías, busco cosas importantes y subio a las habitaciones, entrando primero a la de la bebé.

Busco cosas escondidas pero no logro localizar nada, buscaba información acerca de los Uchihas.

En todo Konoha era bien sabido que los secretos familiares y técnicas secretas o prohibidas estaban en un pequeño escondite pero nadie sabia el paradero de tan codiciado secreto.

Tsunade escucho ruidos y solo pudo observar la silueta marcada de una mujer.

-¡Pero..!-la mujer ya habia salido.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade discutio con Kakashi acerca de la seguridad de Sakura.

-Alguien esta detrás de los Uchiha, Kakashi. Anoche alguien entro a la casa y si yo no hubiera estado pudieron haber lastimado a Sakura, exijo que mandes a alguien a custodiar la casa.

-Tsunade, no puedo enviar a alguien a vigilar la casa, Sakura puede defenderse y muy bien, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, conoce el alcance de alumna.

-Pero también se que puede excederse y eso podría perjudicar al bebé.

-Enviare a Kiba y a Shino, ellos conocen el bosque mejor que nadie. Además de que también estaríamos contando con Akamaru.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco, gracias.-Kakashi le sonrio como era costumbre pero no calmaba de todo a Tsunade.

Akamaru dormía frente a la puerta principal y Sakura siempre lo alimentaba antes de irse a dormir.

-En verdad lo lamento, chicos. Yo no pedi que me cuidaran.

-No importa, después de todo Akamaru y yo casi no dormimos en la noche,-Akamaru afirmo lo que su dueño habia dicho con un ladrido.

-Mis insectos también están alerta ante cualquier cambio en el ambiente.

-Gracias, ire a dormir. Sin necesitan el baño o cualquier otra cosa pueden pasar.

-Gracias.-dijeron los tres. Sakura acaricio la cabeza de Akamaru y entro.

Esa noche soño con una mujer que quería arrebatarle a un hija, su mirada carmesí la seguía.

 _ **Ella sostenia a la bebe contra su pecho pero sentía los brazos débiles, cualquier descuido la haría perderla, no tenia donde esconderse. Siempre las encontraban.**_

 _ **-Acabare con los Uchiha.-sentencio la mujer, quien resulto ser Izuchi..**_

-¿Izuchi es una.. Uchiha?-Sakura sentía algo oprimirle el pecho. Por algo desde un principio habia notado algo raro con ella. Por eso quizo llevarse lejos a Sasuke, quería hacerle daño. ¿Pero porque si ambos eran familia?

Akamaru ladró afuera.


	15. Motivo

15-Motivo.

Sakura se quedo congelada cuando escucho que estaban peleando, se debatia entre salir o esconderse. Pensaba en el bebé, no podía exponerse.

-Malditos estorbos.-gruño la mujer. Mas estruendos, choques de kunai, maldiciones.

-Si dejo que la lastimes no podría volver a ver a Sasuke a los ojos.-dijo Kiba sin aliento.

-No lo volverías a ver porque te mataria.-corrigio Shino.

Las piernas le temblaban mucho, quería tranquilizarse pero era imposible.

"¿Donde estas Sasuke?"

-¡Cuidado!-un estruendo la hizo gritar de terror. Alguien habia llegado y se habia dejado de escuchar ruido, solamente podían escucharse los grillos.

-¿Y Sakura?-podian escucharse las pisadas de Akamaru.

-Adentro.

-¡Hey!-la mujer habia aprovechado la distracción y habia escapado.

-Maldicion, casi la tenia.

-¡Destruyo el patio!

-¡Tsunade!-salio corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de su mentora.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero me moria de miedo.

-Kakashi ha mandado llamar a Sasuke, regresara al amanecer.

-Si.-asintio con la voz quebrada.

El patio estaba completamente destruido, habia hecho un gran cráter debido al impacto de su puño contra la tierra.

Tsunade habia llevado a Sakura a sentarse adentro de la casa y mientras bebia agua recordo su pesadilla.

-Tsunade, creo que se quien es la mujer..

-Es esa malnacida de Izuchi.

-¿Usted ya lo sabia?

-Lo supe esta tarde. Es la hija bastarda de Itachi Uchiha.

-Itachi..-habia visto fotografías de el, pero jamas lo habia visto en persona. Con razón le recordaba tanto a Sasuke.

-Izuchi y su madre querían vengarse de Sasuke , entonces la madre de Izuchi murió y ella cree que Sasuke tuvo algo que ver.

-Es tan extraño.

-Sasuke debe saberlo en cuanto antes.

Esa noche no durmió del todo bien, la cabeza le dolia de tanto pensar. Era difícil de asimilar que Sasuke aun tenia a otro pariente pero no quería reunirse con el si no acabar con el.

Un dolor en la espalda la hizo cambiar de lado, cada dia era mas difícil dormir con su creciente barriga. Apenas podía caminar o ponerse los zapatos.

¿No seria todo parte de un sueño?

Casarse y formar una familia con Sasuke eran cosas que habia deseado desde que tenia diez años.

Pero estarlo viviendo era como estar soñando.

-Oh.-las lagrimas salían por si solas, mojando la almohada de Sasuke, a la que dormia abrazada cuando el no estaba.

-Izuchi..-Chi quizás era por Itachi pero entonces ¿que significaba Izu?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Sakura se levanto rápidamente, mareándose y cayendo hacia un lado.

-Sakura.

-Oh, mi amor.-se levanto y corrió hacia el.-Que bueno que llegas, te he extrañado muchísimo. Me moria de miedo, esa Izuchi regreso.

-Si, ya he visto el desastre de tu maestra.

-Quiere acabar con nosotros, Izuchi quiere vengarse de ti.

-¿Izuchi?

-Izuchi es hija de Itachi, es una Uchiha.-Sasuke la miro con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Acaso Izuchi era hija de la mujer que se habia quitado la vida frente a el?

" _ **No puedo mas, ella ya no me necesita y yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin el. ¡Yo lo amaba de verdad! No me importaba lo que había hecho, sus crímenes, sus pecados ¡nada!...**_

 _ **Quizás el ahora este con esa Izumi."**_

 **Izu** mi e Ita **chi**.

¿Quién era esa Izumi?

-Izuchi cree que tu has matado a su mamá.

-Yo no la mate, ella se suicido.

-¿Que?

-Cuando llegue me la encontré y entonces discutimos, no tenia idea de quien era o que quería. Entonces menciono a mi hermano y deduje que ella e Itachi habían estado juntos y que habían tenido una hija.

-¿Como logro Izuchi infiltrarse en Konoha?

-No lo se.

Se quedaron en silencio, habia muchas cosas en que pensar después. Sakura se quedo dormida en brazos de Sasuke hasta que salio el sol.


	16. Luz

16-Luz.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Sakura, soñolienta. Sasuke ya estaba vestido y trataba de salir sin hacer ruido.

-A hablar con Kakashi.

-¿Porque?

-Quiere que vaya a la aldea del sonido y me quede alla unos días. Le dire que no puedo ir.

-¿Quién se quedara?

-Nadie, no tardare.

-Esta bien.-se puso en posición fetal y tomo la almohada de Sasuke.

-No tardare.-susurro y beso su cabeza.

Escucho los pasos hasta que salio de la casa y finalmente se quedo dormida.

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando alguien toco la puerta principal.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente y miro por la ventana, era Sai. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras y se acomodo el cabello.

-Hola Sai.

-Que enorme estas.

-¿Que?

-Me refiero a tu estomago.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Solo venia a avisarte, Ino ha dado a luz esta mañana.

-Oh ¿y esta bien?

-Si, ambos ya están en un cuarto. Es el numero 50 del segundo piso, estaremos ahí hasta mañana.

-Bien, gracias por avisarme y felicidades.-se despidió moviendo la mano y se fue.

Que envidia, Ino ya tenia a su bebe y ella aun estaba gorda.

-Tomate tu tiempo mi amor.-le dijo a su barriga.

Se preparo unos huevo fritos, jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada de fresa y comio con gesto ausente. Habia algo en lo que no habia pensado, el bebe nacería naturalmente pero no se sentía preparada para el dolor. Jamas se lo habia imaginado, sabia que era demasiado pero no podía calcularlo con exactitud.

En eco a sus pensamientos, el bebe se estiro, notándose su mano en un costado de Sakura.

-Hola mi amor ¿quieres tomar mi mano?-toco el bultito sobresaliente y sonrio.

-Solo un poco mas y estaras con nosotros.

Se baño lentamente, disfrutando el agua fría. Se puso un vestido ajustado color verde y unas sandalias rosas y se cepillo el cabello. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos se veían grandes y brillosos.

-Que gorda estoy.-salio al balcón de la estancia y se sentó en su mecedora a esperar a su esposo.

El ultimo año había sido el mejor de toda su existencia, ni siquiera los años en los que estuvo junto a Naruto y Sasuke en el famoso Equipo 7 se acercaban.

Se sentía como nueva, la palabra feliz no abarcaba todo lo que ella sentía.

Aunque claro, no podía faltar quien quisiera terminar con la felicidad de los demás, y aunque no era nada contra ella, si la involucraba completamente. Era contra el, contra el amor de su vida, su felicidad, su tesoro, su corazón, su vida, su futuro: era contra Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Quién mierda creía que era ella? ¿Acaso no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo?

¡Era Sakura Uchiha! La kunoichi mas hermosa y fuerte de toda Konoha, discipula y heredera del gran poder de la quinta Hokage: Tsunade Senjuu.

Realmente no la conocía.

Sakura cerro sus ojos, para descansar un poco. Sonrio como una tonta enamorada. Amaba a Sasuke como a su vida.

De pronto detecto movimiento en los arboles cercanos y se puso alerta, sus piernas no respondieron asi que se quedo mirando.

-En donde esta Sasuke.

-No esta aquí, _lárgate_. Dejanos en paz.

-El mato a mi padre y a mi madre..

-¡El no mato a nadie! Itachi murió por su ceguera y tu madre se suicido.

-Mientes..

-Tu papá necesitaba otros ojos, los suyos ya no servían y tu mamá se suicido frente a Sasuke.

-Ceguera..

-Excedio el uso del sharingan, necesitaba otros ojos y trato de quitarle los suyos a Sasuke.

-Pues yo puedo emparejar esto.-desaparecio de la vista de Sakura y apareció frente a ella.

-Alejate de nosotros.

-Te quitare a tu precioso bebé..-acerco su mano al vientre de Sakura y esta reacciono dándole un golpe a Izuchi . Un crujido se escucho en el brazo de esta y después solto un alarido.

-Me quebraste el brazo..

-Y te rompería todos los huesos si vuelves a intentar tocarme.-tomo el brazo sano de Izuchi y la lanzo hacia los arboles, arrastrando unos cuantos pinos con ella. Sakura bajo desde el balcón y la busco con la mirada.

Salieron tres Izuchi entre los arboles y atacaron a Sakura al mismo tiempo. No podía patear por lo que se limito a golpearla con sus puños, algo que habia deseado desde que la conocio.

Acabo con una y después otra quedando la verdadera frente a ella.

-Vamos, pelea limpio.-una contracción la hizo jadear y cerro los ojos por un segundo, tomando aire.

-Es mi oportunidad.-la sintió acercarse y tocarle el vientre otra vez, escucho como sacaba un kunai de su bolso y Sakura reacciono.

La tomo del brazo derecho y la sujeto, Izuchi trato de quitársela pero era imposible.

-¡Jamas vuelvas a ponerme tus manos encima!-dicho eso, la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, desfigurándose por el impacto. Salio volando por casi diez kilómetros. El bosque estaba completamente talado, ningún pino quedo de pie.

-¡Shannaro!-grito alzando los puños. Un mareo la hizo balancearse cayendo en el pecho de Sasuke.-Sasuke..

-¿Sakura?-cerro los ojos debido al cansancio mientras la sangre bajaba por sus piernas.

Habia comenzado el labor de parto.


	17. Sarada

17-Sarada.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no dormia asi, se sentía en las nubes, el aroma que desprendia la almohada de Sasuke era delicoso. Entonces comenzó a sentir de nuevo las contracciones.

Se quejo sin gritar y Sasuke la llamo de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sasuke..

-Te quedaste dormida en cuanto te cargue.

-¿Dónde estamos?-observo a su alrededor y no reconocio el lugar.

-Estamos en el hospital, Tsuande me dijo que esperaríamos a que despertaras.

-Pero..-una contracción mas dolorosa que las anteriores la hizo apretar la mano de Sasuke.

-Llamare a Tsunade.-dijo Sasuke observando su mano. Las contracciones fueron aumentando en cantidad y dolor. Sentía como si su cadera estuviera siendo partida a la mitad, sujeto la cama con las dos manos y crujieron ante la presión.

-Te pasaremos al quirófano.-Tsunade y Shizune entraron y se llevaron a Sakura en la cama.

-¿Donde esta Sasuke?

-Lo mande a la sala de espera.

-No.-dijo aterrada.

-Tranquila, no tardaremos mucho.

-No puedo mas..-dijo jadeante.

-Shizune, prepara una manta limpia.

-Si.-entre las dos, movieron a Sakura a una camilla limpia y la desvistieron. La colocaron con cuidado y Tsuande le limpio las piernas.

-Bien Sakura, llego el momento. Puja.-inhalo profundamente y pujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Respira e inténtalo de nuevo.-obedecio pero no sentía que el bebe se moviera.

-El bebe no baja.-Shizune presiono la barriga de Sakura.-Tsunade, el bebe sigue donde mismo.

-Sakura ¿cuándo llegaste se te rompió la fuente?

-No..

-Bien, procederemos a sacarlo del vientre. ¿Shizune tienes suficiente chakra?

-Si.

-Tranquila Sakura, ya no tienes que hacer nada.

-Esta bien.-se recostó por completo en la camilla, se sentía mas tranquila.

-Sakura, te hare un corte a lo largo de tu vientre.-Sakura asintió.

-Antes que nada, concentra tu chakra. Al sacar al bebe quiero que hagas la restauración completa.

-No se si podre..

-Hazlo por tu hija, y por tu esposo. ¿O quieres quedarte gorda y flácida y que Sasuke ya no quiera toacarte?

¡Claro que queria! Quería que Sasuke la tocara de nuevo, que acariciara un vientre plano y sus piernas sin marcas.

-Esta bien.

-Shizune.-esta asintió y su mano se vio envuelta en chakra verde.

Sakura sintió la mano de Shizune haciendo un corte bastante grande sobre su barriga, aullando de dolor. Tsunade le dio su mano y la apretó.

El sonido de la sangre brotando la hizo gritar aun mas.

-Ya casi.-un zumbido ensordecedor no le dejaba escuchar lo que Tsunade decía. Sintió como la abrían y movían su interior, sintió la mano intrusa hacerse paso entre sus entrañas para luego sacar a la bebe.

Suspiro aliviada cuando la escucho llorar.

-Todo esta bien ahora.

Shizune se llevo a la niña para limpiarla y Tsunade levantaba un poco a Sakura para darle agua.

-Necesito que hagas el jutsu ahora. ¿Acumulaste chakra?

-Si.-se recostó mas tranquila y sintió frio y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mejor. Unas marcas negras se deslizaron desde el sello de su frente hacia todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

- **Ninpo: Souzo-saisei** (Arte Ninja: restauración divina).-las capas de grasa y la piel se cerraron correctamente; el utero regresaba a su lugar y tamaño normal. También sintió como la piel curada se envolvía a su cuerpo, quedando delgada y sin marcas.

Su silueta era como la de un reloj de arena, ya quería ver la reacción de Sasuke cuando la viera como nueva.

Se sento sin esfuerzo sobre la camilla ensangrentada.

-¿Podria darme un baño?

-Vamos, te llevare.-Tsunade la arropo y la acompaño al baño.

-La bebe estará lista cuando regresemos.

.

.

.

Sasuke se moria de nervios ¿estarian bien Sakura y la bebé?

-¡Sasuke!-Naruto llego a su lado corriendo.

-¿Qué haces aqui?

-Hinata ha entrado en labor de parto, ya se la llevaron.

-Yo estoy esperando que me den noticias de Sakura, la niña ya nacio o eso creo. Tengo una hora esprando aquí.

-Al fin somos padres.

-Si.

-Sasuke, ya puedes pasar.

-Oh, que bueno. Me felicitas a Sakura, yo aun esperare aquí un buen rato.

-Nos vemos después.

Camino con la mente en blanco, no se imaginaba cargar a la bebe ¿y si al cargarla se le caía?

Deshecho todos los malos pensamientos y se quedo mirando la puerta de la habitación mientras su mano dudaba si abrir o no.

Todas las dudas y pensamientos estúpidos fueron alejados cuando escucho a Sakura cantarle una canción de cuna a la niña.

Abrió lentamente y casi lloro cuando encontró a Sakura arrullando a la bebe en sus brazos.

La mujer mas hermosa que existía lo habia hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

-Hola.-susurro-Se ha quedado dormida. Se acerco a ella y la vio por primera vez.

Sin duda era una Uchiha, su cabello era negro, sus mejillas eran rosadas y regordetas.

Su rostro angelical tenia una dulce forma redonda.

-Realmente es mia..

-Pues claro, como negarlo si es idéntica a ti.

-Sakura.-llamo su atención y la miro a los ojos.-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Jamas te podría agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.-la beso como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante y cuando la iba a agarrar de la cintura sintió la manita de la bebé tocar su mano.

-Has despertado a la niña-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke se sintió hechizado en cuanto vio los grandes ojos negros de su hija.

-Hola.-susurro.-Soy tu papa..

-Sasuke, tengo tres nombre y me gustaría que me ayudaras a elegir.

-Veamos que tienes.-dijo tendiéndole los brazos, Sakura deposito la niña con cuidado en el brazo de Sasuke. La bebe se acurruco en su pecho y el se sintió completo.

-Son: Mikoto, Hikari y Sarada.

-Prefiero Sarada. ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?

-Lo invente yo.-murmuro apenada.-¿Te gusta?

-Claro que si.-Sakura le sonrio en respuesta.

Alguien toco la puerta, rompiendo con la atmosfera tranquila de los Uchiha.

-He venido por la pequeña para alimentarla.-susurro Shizune.

-Claro..-Sakura tomo a Sarada del brazo de Sasuke y se la entrego a Shizune.

-Vendra mas tarde.-dijo y se salio.

-Vaya, esto de ser papa es cansado.

-Ay Sasuke, pero si solo la tuviste diez minutos.-dijo riéndose.

-Pues es que esa niña pesa demasiado.

Estuvieron bromeando y platicando alrededor de quince minutos hasta que llego Tsunade.

-¿Donde esta la niña?

-Shizune se la llevo..-Sasuke sintió algo en el pecho cuando vio el rostro de espanto de Tsunade.

-No.. no era Shizune.

-¿Que?-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Alguien se ha llevado a la niña..

.

.

.

La pequeña Sarada miraba el rostro de Izuchi, haciendo ruidos que los recién nacidos hacían. Era la bebe mas hermosa que habia visto, ahora que la conocía se le hizo imposible acabar con ella. ¡Era su prima!

-Dios, te pareces tanto a papá..-dijo acariciando las mejillas de Sarada.

Vio una cueva y se escondio en ella, camino hacia adentro sin imaginarse en donde se habia metido. Pronto llego a unos pasillos vacios, buscando la salida. Llego a una habitación y toco la puerta.

Una cabeza roja se asomo por la puerta entre abierta.

-¿Cómo entraste aqui?

-Me he perdido..

-¿Ese bebe es tuyo?

-No, es mi.. prima. Creo que tiene hambre y no se dónde conseguir leche.

-Pasa, aquí tengo un poco de leche guardada.

Izuchi habia ido a parar al escondite de Orochimaru, metiéndose a la habitación de Karin Uzumaki.


	18. Dolor

18-Dolor.

-¿Que?

-Shizune fue encontrada en el baño, esta sumergida en el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Izuchi..

-¡Pense que la habia matado!-Tsuande negó con la cabeza.-Kakashi y unos Ambu fueron a donde se suponía estaba el cadáver de Izuchi y encontraron un títere con las ropas de ella.

-Esa maldita..-Sasuke salio furioso de la habitación y Sakura lloro desconsoladamente.

-Vamos Sakura. Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

-Mi niña..

-Sakura, ya puedes irte. Debemos salir a buscarlas.-Sakura se limpio las lagrimas y se vistió con la ropa que le dio Tsunade.

Al salir del hospital, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Kakashi y algunos ambu estaban discutiendo.

-Kakashi, necesito que ayuden a buscar a mi hija.

-Y eso haremos, pero necesito que primero terminen de buscar en el perímetro de tu casa.

-Yo buscare en la puerta del sur.-dijo Naruto.

-Yo ire hacia la puerta del norte.-continuo Kiba, Akamaru ladro.

-Shino buscara en las montañas. Cualquier cosa fuera de lugar debe ser revisado.-Kakashi hizo el sello de invocación, trayendo a su jauría especial.

-Hola de nuevo.-saludo Pakkun.

-No hay que perder mas el tiempo.

-Dos perros acompañaran a cada uno, Pakku se quedara con Sasuke.-todos se esfumaron.

Sakura y Tsunade se quedaron solas.

-Vayamos a tu casa, quizás haya algo..-Sakura habia perdido el brillo de sus ojos.

Sasuke llego a casa alrededor de las dos de la mañana, buscaron a Sarada sin éxito. Los demás siguieron buscando, solamente Sasuke y Naruto suspendieron su búsqueda, siendo sustituidos por Shikamaru y Tsunade.

-Sakura..

-Hola ¿encontraron algo..?-pregunto Sakura con voz apagada. Sasuke negó.

-Mi pobre Sarada, espero que al menos le dé de comer.

-La encontraremos Sakura. Lo juro.-Sakura se acurruco en el pecho de su esposo, evitando llorar. Llorar no ayudaría a encontrarla.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad no.-ambos corrieron cuando alguien toco la puerta. Era Kiba y Shino.

-¿La encontraron?

-No, pero encontramos esto.-Kiba le tendio a Sakura un trozo del manto que cubría a Sarada.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-Cerca de la cascada, por los limites de Konoha y la aldea del sonido.

-Orochimaru..-dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa. Habia visto a Orochimaru un par de veces pero aun la seguía atemorizando. Sasuke rodeo la cintura de Sakura con su brazo, tratando de calmarla pero seguía temblando.

-Akamaru se quedo en el lugar donde encontramos esto, trata de seguir el aroma de la niña.-a lo lejos, el aullido de Akamaru resonó con fuerza.

-Ha encontrado algo..-todos salieron corriendo a encontrarse con Akamaru, quizás localizo a Izuchi. No podía perder la esperanza.

Al llegar, Akamaru olfateaba la cascada.

-¿Tienes sed?

-Tu perro quiere agua.

-No, el encontró algo..-Shino enviaba un escarabajo hacia arriba de la cascada mientras los otros discutían, Sakura miro a Shino.

-¿Acaso hay un paso entre el agua..?

-La corriente es muy fuerte, vere si puedo pasar.-Sasuke trato de pasar por debajo del agua pero no pudo. Recordo a cierta persona que podía transformarse en agua, dudo si decires o no.

-Creo que debería llamar a alguien..

-¿A quien?-no pensaba llamar a la prima de Naruto ¿o si?

\- A Suigetsu.

-Oh.

-Sera mejor que regreses a casa.

-Ire contigo.

-Ire al escondite de Orochimaru ¿o quieres verlo?-una gota de sudor recorrio la espalda de Sakura, provocándole escalofríos.

-Me quedare aquí.

-Yo tampoco quiero ir..-susurro y se fue.

-Ire con el.-dijo Shino y lo suiguio.

-Vayamos a casa.-dijo Sakura y Akamaru se froto contra ella. Parecía comprender el dolor que estaba pasando y trataba de consolarla.

.

.

Sarada dormia tranquilamente en la cama de Karin mientras las dos conversaban.

-¿Y recuerdas a tu papa?

-Si, pero no mucho. La ultima vez que lo vi yo tenia dos años.-las espesas pestañas de Izuchi le recordaron a alguien, al igual que su manera de hablar y sus facciones. Solo habia alguien que podía ser..

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-No que yo recuerde.-alzo la mirada y supo a quien se parecía.

-¿Eres algo de Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Viajamos un tiempo juntos, casi fue mio..

-Bueno, pues..-dudaba si decirle sobre lo que estaba pasando pero la pelirroja le daba confianza-la bebe es hija de el.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Mi Sasuke tuvo un hijo..?-Karin se levanto de su lugar y le echo un vistazo a la niña. Claro que era una Uchiha, era idéntica a su padre y la chica.

-Entonces si la niña es tu prima, tu..

-Mi papa es Itachi.-Karin casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva. ¡Habia demasiadas noticias!

-Itachi murió hace seis años..-recordo.-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Doce.-dijo apenada. Karin se cayo de su asiento.

-Que les pasa a los Uchiha. ¡Luces mayor!

-Es un jutsu, no podría andar por ahí como si nada. Llamaría la atención.

-Tienes mucha chakra para estar transformada todo el dia.

-No duermo asi.-una corina de humo apareció y Karin tosio. Finalmente apareció la verdadera Izuchi.

-Oh Dios..

-¿Que pasa?-su voz también cambiaba, ahora tenia la voz de una niña y su apriencia también lo era. Pero lo desconcertante era su rostro: era completamente idéntica a Itachi.

-Es como estar viendo a tu padre de nuevo.-reconocio Karin.

Y era cierto, era como un mini Itachi pero con ojos mas grandes y amables.

-Mi madre siempre me lo decía. "Eres igual a tu padre".-la niña despertó llorando e Izumi la cargo.

-¿Conoces a la mama de la niña?

-Si, es una chica de cabello rosa, se llama Sakura.-otro golpe para el ego de la Uzumaki. Esa Sakura no tenia buen cuerpo ni era bonita.

-No cabe duda que tu tio tiene muy mal gusto.

Unas pisadas las asusto, alguien paso corriendo por la habitación, Karin miro quien era.

-Es Sasuke..

-Sabe que estoy aquí..-abrazo a Sarada, se moria de miedo. Ya no tenía chakra para transformarse.

-Vere que es lo que pasa, quédate aquí y que la niña no llore.

Karin salio de la habitación, aun no digeria toda la información que la niña le habia dado. Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke, unas hijas. ¿Que pasaba con los Uchihas?

Al llegar con Sasuke, vio que hablaba con Suigetsu.

-Necesito que vayas conmigo.

-No puedo, el jefe me mataria.-Suigetsu estaba examinando adn en el microscopio y Sasuke le arrebato la plantilla.

-Vamos.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo. Karin ¿podrias avisarle al jefe por favor?

Karin asintió, viendo como los dos salían de allí. Se sintió dolida cuando Sasuke paso sin siquiera mirarla. Ideo un plan para ambas y se dirigio a su habitación.

" _Sasuke será mio."._ pensó.


	19. Trampa

19-Trampa.

-Sasuke está buscando ayuda para encontrarla.

-Si me encuentran me mataran..

-Tengo un plan..

-¿Cual es?

-Yo me ofreceré para buscar a la niña, entonces le dire que yo la tengo y que si la quiere deberá venir conmigo e iniciar una vida juntos.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay venganza, muertes?

-Claro que me vengare, me quedare con el esposo y la hija de la pelo de chicle.

-Mmm.-se arrepintió de haber contado con ella, era muy inmadura.-Esta bien, pero en cuanto el acepte yo me ire. No puedo matar a esta niña.. quedate tú con todo lo que quieras. Yo quiero irme.

Karin al dia siguiente, salio a Konoha junto a Izuchi en su cuerpo de adulto.

-¿Crees que Sasuke caera?

-Si en verdad ama a su hija vendrá conmigo.

.

.

.

Sakura dormia en el sillón con las piernas en el regazo de Sasuke. Suigetsu habia subido a la montaña entre el agua pero no encontró nada. El le aseguro no haber visto a una mujer con una niña de cabello negro.

-Te juro que no he visto a ninguna bebe.-dijo por enésima vez.

Sakura habia llorado hasta quedarse dormida.

¿Y si no la encontraba? ¿Podrian sobrevivir sin ella?

Con cuidado de no despertarla, movio sus piernas hacia el sillón y salio a tomar aire.

A lo lejos vio a Karin, moviendo la mano para llamar su atención. Corrió hasta donde estaba y no vio a nadie mas.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?

-Hola, que gusto de verte Sasuke.

-Hola, que necesitas.

-Supe que tu hija esta perdida.

-Si, estoy buscándola. ¿sabes algo?

-No.

-Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo Karin.

-Siempre tan amargado. Pero, me pregunto si seria diferente si yo supiera algo.-Sasuke se giro rápido hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, apretándola.

-Tu sabes algo. Dimelo.-exigio.

-A cambio de que..-susurro demasiado cerca de sus labios.

-Basta.-la empujo-ya veo que tu no sabes nada.

-Te equivocas Sasuke. Tu niña esta conmigo.

-Mentirosa.

-Tu niña se parece tanto a ti.

-No juegues conmigo Karin.-bramo Sasuke, aumentando la excitación de Karin.

-Oh, vamos Sasuke. Lo único que te pido es comprensión y atención, te dare a tu hija si cooperas conmigo..

-Dame a la niña.-exigio. Sasuke no iba a bajar la guardia solo porque ella le decía tener a la bebe.

-Sasuke, conoces muy bien mis limites. Sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer solo porque si..

-A que te refieres..

-Sabes que siempre te he querido, es por eso que ahora te ofrezco a la niña a cambio de que vengas conmigo, dejar Konoha e irnos de aquí, los tres. La niña no recordara a su madre asi que..

-Estas completamente loca si crees que me ire contigo.

-La mataria Sasuke. Lo sabes..

-No dejare a Sakura.-se dio la vuelta, debatiéndose por dentro si debía aceptar.

Sakura estaba deshecha, si el la dejaba ella se moriría. No podía hacerle eso.

-Como se que estas diciendo la verdad.

-Tu hija esta envuelta en una manta verde y tiene una marca en la espalda.-el color de la manta coincidia pero no recodaba que Sakura le hubiera mencionado una mancha.

-Ire contigo.

-No te arrepentiras de nada, Sasuke.-dijo Karin quitándose las gafas. Su mirada pervertida lo examinaba con lujuria.

-Si me doy cuenta de que estas mintiendo, te matare con mis propias manos.-amenazo Sasuke.

Estaba mal, muy mal. Conocía a Karin y era muy buena para mentir, mentir era su naturaleza.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, finalmente estaba comiendo. Entro directamente a la habitación y se paresuro a tomar toda su ropa. Escucho los pasos de Sakura al subir las escaleras, tomo aire y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto con voz monótona, miraba fijamente el monton de ropa.

-Me voy Sakura, ya me canse de esto.

-¿De que? ¿De verme asi, de que soy una inútil..?

-Si, no se que me paso, crei que mi lugar estaba aquí contigo pero me equivoque.

-Mi bebe ya no apareció, tienes razón en irte. Ya no esta para obligarte a estar conmigo.

-Pase lo que pase, no cometas ninguna estupidez. Tu maestra me mataria antes de darse cuenta que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que te pase de ahora en adelante.

Miro la habitación por ultima vez y se fue sin mirar atrás, dejaría su maleta cerca de la casa.

-Se feliz.

Se resistio a regresar y abrazarla. Se sintió miserable.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, escucho a sasuke bajar las escaleras y salir.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..

-Tsunade, debemos darnos prisa.-Tsunade salio del baño y miro a Sakura, no parecía afectada.

-Recuperemos a tu hija.

-Sea quien sea que la tenga, la matare.-salieron de la casa a encontrarse con el destino.

Sakura no alardeaba, no dudaría en matar a quien se habia llevado a Sarada.


	20. Castigo

20-Castigo

Sakura y Tsunade siguieron a Sasuke en silencio, Sakura lo miraba extrañada. Alguien como él las debió haber notado desde un principio, eso solo era prueba de que Sasuke no estaba del todo consciente.

Finalmente llego a la muralla de la entrada del norte.

Alguien esperaba a Sasuke cubierto con una capa negra, impidiendo a Sakura observar quien era.

-Sakura ¿Sasuke no llevaba equipaje?

-Si, quizás..-cuando el se fue, el llevaba una mochila negra. El no se iba a ir, el recuperaría a Sarada; tenia un plan.

-Finalmente llegas..-miro que Sasuke no llevaba mochila, creciendo sus sospechas se lo hizo saber-¿No trajiste ropa, comida?

-Empezaremos en otro lado ¿no? Para que traer cosas del pasado.-Karin asintió detectando sus mentiras.

Vio como al Uchiha le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a la bebe en sus brazos.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si.-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Karin, déjame verla.

-Oh claro.-le tendio el bulto y lo dejo caer.

Sasuke y Sakura se lanzaron hacia la niña, que yacia en el suelo sin hacer ruido.

-Tch.-Tsunade tuvo que seguir a Sakura, Karin ya las habia descubierto.

-Sakura..-la Uchiha levanto el bulto encontrándose con un monton de ropa vieja.

-La bebe no esta aquí, sospeche que no vendrías solo.

-¿Qué haces aqui?-pregunto enojado.

-Vine por mi hija, igual que tu.

Karin se habia dado la vuelta para marcharse cuando Tsunade la sujeto del brazo.

-Ven aca..-el brazo de Karin se disolvió hasta volverse tierra.

-Esa perra..-Sakura estaba al limite, la próxima vez que la viera la mataria.

Naruto y Sai llegaron y miraron la pila de tierra en los pies de la ex hokage.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Que no lo ves? Es tierra.

-Vamos.-Sakura salio y los demás la siguieron sin preguntar.

-No debiste venir.

-Me mentiste Sasuke, supe que algo estaba mal y te seguimos.

-¿A quien seguimos?

-A Karin.

-La ex novia de Sasuke.-dijo Sai.

-¡No era mi novia!

-¡Cuidado!-Tsunade tomo a Naruto y Sai y Sasuke a Sakura. Estaban dentro de un terreno lleno de explosivos y sellos.

-Es una maldita trampa..

-Nos trajo a propósito.

A lo lejos, podía escucharse el llanto de un bebe, tenia hambre. Sakura sintió la blusa mojada.

-Mi bebe tiene hambre. Tengo demasiada leche..-Sai y Naruto miraron a Sakura y Tsunade les dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Mirones!

-Karin, dame a la niña. Ire contigo pero entrégasela a su mama, la niña se muere de hambre.

Al otro extremo del bosque, Izuchi salió a su encuentro con Sarada en brazos.

-Mi niña..-todos fueron hacia Izuchi sin mirar a Karin, quien los sujeto a todos con sus cadenas de chakra.

-Bien bien. Veamos que sigue..-Izuchi miro a Karin y le entrego a la bebe.

-Se las ganas que tienen de matarme y mis disculpas no serian suficientes. Pero no quiero seguir con esto que empecé, fue una estupidez. Actue por impulso creyendo lo que mi madre me decía de ustedes. Mi papa murió en paz, estaba enfermo y Sasuke no tuvo nada que ver al igual que con mi mama.. en verdad lo siento.-los miro por ultima vez y se alejo para siempre de ellos.

-Maldita mocosa..-el rostro de Sarada estaba a unos centímetros de Sakura. Su hermosura le dolio.

-¡Dame a mi hija!

-Dame a tu esposo.

-Ya veras cuando me suelte de aquí..-amenazo Tsunade.

-Yo debería estar con Hinata y Boruto..-se lamento Naruto.

-Callate, no es momento de arrepentirse.

Karin sintió algo húmedo subir por su pierna.

-¿Qué..?

-¡Katsuyu!

-¡Que asco!-un centenar de babosas pequeñas se envolvieron en Karin, dejando caer a Sarada.

-¡Sarada!-Shizune atrapo a Sarada y se acerco a Tsunade. Los quejidos de Karin eran incomprensibles.

Finalmente fueron liberados.

-¿Puedo soltarla, Lady Tsunade?

-Si, tenemos algo pendiente con ella.

-Sakura.-Shizune le entrego la bebe a Sakura.

-Hola de nuevo.-dijo Sakura entre lagrimas, la niña la miro y le succiono el brazo.

-Oh, me has reconocido..

Kakashi y Shikamaru llegaron y se acercaron a Karin.

-Tu de nuevo..-Karin estaba inconciente en el suelo cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron.

-Y bien hokage, que haremos con ella.

-Nos la llevaremos y esta vez no vera la luz del sol por muy buen tiempo.

-Sakura yo..-Sasuke no sabia como reaccionaria su esposa ahora que todo habia pasado.

-Descuida mi amor. Lo hiciste por Sarada.-dijo con una sonrisa, algo no estaba bien..

El puño de Sakura se impacto en el torso de Sasuk, sacandole el aire. El pobre se tiro al suelo en posición fetal.

-¡Jamas vuelvas a hacerme eso! ¡Maldición!-Naruto se rio y Sakura lo miro, apuñalándolo con sus ojos envueltos en fuego.

-Debemos regresar.

-Antes que nada quiero dejarle algo a Karin.-Sasuke aun adolorido, tomo a Sarada.

Todos vieron a Sakura acercarse a Karin, que aun seguía inconsciente.

-Lastima que estes dormida.-levanto la mano y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la cara de la Uzumaki, Tsunade la detuvo, absorbiendo el impacto en su mano.

-Eh..

-Dejemoslo asi, ya le tocara su castigo.-Sakura le hizo caso y se fueron de regreso a Konoha.

El castigo pendiente le tocaba a Ibiki Morino, el rey de las torturas.


	21. Mision (FINAL)

21-Mision.

Sarada dormia en los brazos de Sakura finalmente. No quería soltarla ya que le aterraba la idea de que se la arrebataran de nuevo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Karin se encontraba bajo custodia de Ibiki y Anko quienes no la dejaban tranquila ni un segundo por petición de Sasuke.

Boruto e Inojin, hijos de Naruto y Sai, se encontraban bien y en sus casas.

Izuchi partio de Konoha sin dejar rastro, era como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¿Porque no la acuestas en su cuna?

-Ella esta bien aquí, no la dejare sola de nuevo.-Sasuke sonrio y tomo la cuna para llevarla a la habitación de ellos.

-Puedes acostarla ahora, dormirá con nosotros.

La despistada de Sakura no tenia idea de lo que su esposo planeaba.

Sarada roncaba en su cuna ante la mirada de sus padres.

-Crei que no la volveria a ver..

-Eres muy pesimista.

-No comprendes el horror que vivi, además de que alguien decidio dejarme.

-Lo hice por Sarada.

-Claro, te ibas de mi lado a los brazos de esa maldita.-miro su mano cerrada en un puño y se imagino la textura de la mejilla de Karin que se había salvado del golpe que Sakura le había preparado.

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura por la espalda.

-Ahora que ella esta aquí podemos hacer algo..-mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Pero Sasuke, la niña..

-No nos escuchara.-Sakura se giro hacia el, besándolo con urgencia mientras el trataba de quitarle la blusa y ella retiraba la capa de sus hombros.

Sakura se sintió poderosa cuando el la miro con los ojos muy abiertos ya que su cuerpo era otro, sus caderas eran mas marcadas, su cintura mas pequeña y sus pechos eran mas grandes al igual que su trasero.

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo cuerpo?

-Mmm.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que finalmente veo que Tsuande enseña muy bien.

-¿Dudabas de ella?-pregunto al tomar un adorno de la cuna y pulverizarlo sin hacer un esfuerzo.

-Si.-susurro contra los labios de la pelirrosa.

Despues de mucho tiempo hicieron el amor sin preocupaciones, miedos o dudas.

.

.

.

1 año después.

La aldea se veía sumergida en un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz luego del secuestro de la primogénita de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha. Las medidas de seguridad del hospital y la entrada de Konoha eran muy estrictas por lo que si no tenias una carta firmada por el Kage de origen la entrada era prohibida.

Las enfermeras llevaban un gafete con fotografía, nombre y firma asi como la autorización del Hokage y Tsunade.

Hanabi Hyuga era la encargada del porton principal de la aldea ya que por el Byakugan ella podía ver si quienes entraban llevaban consigo armas o material ilegal.

Quienes se habían convertido en padres también fueron Shikamaru y Temari, Chouji y Karui al igual que Rock Lee y Tenten.

El nacimiento de Shikadai, hijo de Shikamaru había tomado a todos por sorpresa ya que la relación de sus padres no era del todo conocida.

-Es idéntico a Shikamaru.-observo Ino.

-Tiene tus ojos Temari.

-Algo bueno debía tener.-todos se rieron menos Shikamaru.

-Esto de ser papa es muy complicado.

-Pero si sere yo quien lo cuide.

-Esta bien, esta bien.-Shikamaru de pronto se vio casado con su madre, ella y Temari eran iguales. Sonrio al recordar lo que su padre una vez le respondio

" _-¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?_

 _-Tu mama parece enfadada y te regaña todo el tiempo pero es muy linda cuando sonríe."_

Aunque nunca sonreía se veía bonita cuando lo hacia, igual que Temari.

Sakura esperaba a Sasuke, quien había sido llamado por Kakashi.

Sarada quería alcanzar las flores de cerezo que rozaban su cabeza cuando vio a su padre acercarse, tendiendo sus bracitos hacia el.

-¿Qué necesitaba Kakashi con urgencia?-Sasuke la miro como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Malas noticias. Se han tenido avistamientos de Zetsus blancos merodeando por todas partes, por lo que Kakashi piensa que Kaguya sigue con vida. Me enviara a mi a buscarlos y localizar su fuente de poder.. para ello debo irme y no sabemos cuando regresare.

-No creo que tome mucho tiempo..

-Debo recorrer todo el país si no es que todo el mundo, la misión durara años.

Sakura se aterro al pensar en que la dejaría sola con Sarada y ni siquiera sabían cuando terminaría.

-Te esperaremos aquí. Veras que pronto terminaras y estaras aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Esta es mi ultima noche con ustedes..

-¿Te iras mañana?

-Debo empezar en cuanto antes.

De regreso a casa no se separaron, solo era cuestión de horas para que Sasuke partiera.

Mientras Sakura preparaba la cena, Sasuke y Sarada esperaban en el jardín observando las luciérnagas que volaban cerca del estanque.

Sarada quería mucho a su papa ¿notaria su ausencia?

La despedida de los Uchiha duro toda la noche, ninguno de los dos sabia con seguridad hasta cuando volverían a verse. Trataron de satisfacerse hasta el máximo sin desperdiciar un solo segundo.

Los tres se encontraban en el porton norte al medio dia.

-Te estaremos esperando, Sasuke.-las abrazo con fuerza por un minuto y se separo de ellas a su pesar. Beso a Sarada en la frente y a Sakura en los labios, deteniéndose ahí por unos minutos.

-Te amo.-se despidieron y el comenzó su misión, dándole la espalda a su esposa e hija.

-Pa..pa.-Sakura miro sorprendida a la niña quien miraba a su padre.

La primera palabra de Sarada se quedo en el aire y por suerte Sasuke la escucho, resistiéndose a regresar.


End file.
